Viva La Vida
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: N was once King; after he defeated the Hero in the final battle. Now that the Hero came back and defeated him, what became of the poor mislead green haired man? Songfic Viva La Vida Coldplay


_**After many months of procrastinating, I finally finish this! This is a songfic for our lovable N!**_

_**The timeset is when you are defeated by N in the final battle; making him King of the world. But then he loses all of his power. The 'Hero' in this fanfic is considered to be you.**_

_**When I heard this song mutiple times on youtube or even at a summer concert, I instantly thought this was the song for N; because he once was considered a 'King'.**_

_**Song is- Viva La Vida by Coldplay**_

_**I do not own the song! Nor do I own Pokemon, N, or any of the other characters listed!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viva la Vida<strong>_

_Coldplay_

N was my name.

N Harmonia.

I was the king of Team Plasma, and even King of the World. I freed Pokémon from the clutches of humans with the help of my father; Ghetsis.

_And all it took was to defeat a sixteen year old teenager who was supposedly the 'Legendary Hero'. _

I was all-mighty and powerful, and no one could stop me. Everything I ever wanted as a child was mine. And no, I don't mean such frivolous things such as toys. What I wanted was liberation. I wanted Pokémon to be free. My wish came true.

But my father wanted more. More power… He had me take over the world, turning every citizen into our slaves. People would grovel to our feet, waiting for our orders.

I didn't want that.

And neither did the other 'Legendary Hero'.

The Hero challenged me once more, risking everything in their life. The Hero pledged their loyalty if they lost again. I agreed, saying that if they won, the world would be freed. Not only that, but humans would be allowed to capture Pokémon again; banning the liberation rule.

It shocked me that the Hero still had their Pokémon. But then again, the Hero did go missing for about a year after they lost.

…

I lost.

Everything in my world crumbled down. The black and white world that I strived for was gone. Now all there was left was a world that despised my father and I. All that I worked for was so perfect…

But that was when I ruled the world.

_**I used to rule the world**_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning, I sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets I used to own**_

I escaped the Unova region in desperate search for a place to stay. But everywhere I went, everyone knew my face…and they all hated me from the deepest of their hearts. I cut off most of my green mane, hoping it would have an effect.

Now I stay in the Hoenn region. Instead of a classy castle, each room glittering and glistening, I live in a low run-down apartment. I walked outside, getting ready for work.

_**I used to roll the dice**_

_**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**_

_**Listen as the crowd would sing,**_

"_**The old king is dead!" "Long live the king!" **_

I remembered how the four people I met in Accumula Town had such fear in their eyes when they first met me. They still had that fear when I first raised my castle behind the Elite Four.

I remembered how wonderful it felt when everyone was cheering and wishing me the best of luck when I first became King of Team Plasma.

Now, no one would spare a glance at me. If anyone ever looked at me, it was not filled with fear. Just…anger.

_**One minute I held the key**_

_**Next the walls were closed on me**_

_**And I discovered my castles stand**_

_**Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand**_

Before, you could see my castle within miles. But now… It's gone.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**_

_**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

Memories of my coronation still lingered in my head. Everyone was singing, happy for the glorious day. I felt like a true king that day.

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**Once you go there was never**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**And that was when I ruled the world**_

_**It was the wicked and wild wind**_

_**Blew down the doors to let me in**_

_**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**_

_**People couldn't believe what I'd become**_

When I was back home, the door swung open for me because of the air. I noticed that someone must've broken my window while I was gone.

I heard people converse one another from outside, "He and his father were all high and mighty, now look where they are."

_**Revolutionaries wait**_

_**For my head on a silver plate**_

_**Just a puppet on a lonely string**_

_**Oh who would ever want to be king?**_

After Ghetsis was arrested, the original Champion of the Unova region talked about me being arrested as well. He also spoke of death.

But the Hero yelled, refusing for that type of punishment.

"He's one sorry puppet." The man with dark blue hair muttered, right before I left.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**_

_**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**But that was when I ruled the world**_

Everything in the world I believed in, everything that I was told was all a lie. My father only wanted domination. He used me as a pawn to achieve that foolish goal of his. At that moment… I loathed him. He ruined my whole entire life, for what? Domination that won't last forever?

N Harmonia- A fallen King.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**_

_**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**But that was when I ruled the world**_

"Hey, what are you doing here?" You asked me, standing before me.

"What are _you _doing here?" I growled, shielding my face with my cap. "Shouldn't you be training for becoming Champion?"

"Alder told me you were here. Nice haircut, by the way." You replied to me, never faltering from that usual smile from those times before. Anger and hate filled up my entire being as I saw you stand there, hands behind your head, looking relaxed as ever. Although I was mad, I didn't show it.

"That doesn't answer my question- you incomprehendable mathematical formula!" I yelled, raising my voice a little too much. You were taken aback, looking insulted.

"Well then…" You sighed, obviously annoyed as well. "I wanted to you to come back in Unova."

"_What?_" I hissed, detesting the idea. Why would I go back to the place that I _tried_ ruling, failed, and everyone there hated me? "Are you nuts?"

"Maybe, maybe not." You smiled, holding out your hand. "I'm sure everyone would just forget the past."

"Forget the past? Don't make this sound all too easy; like a romance novel for teenagers." I scoffed. "I caused so much pain to too many people. I _made_ them into my _slaves_."

"Like I said before; I'm sure everyone would forgive you."

"Will you just look back into reality for a moment? For the Legendary Hero, you sure are stubborn." I sighed.

"N, you are too." You crossed your arms over your chest.

"Whatever." I blushed, embarrassed. "Anyhow, I'm not going back. Too much to risk for something as small as that."

"It's not small; it's a start. If we can get everyone to forgive you in Unova, where your castle reigned, then I'm sure we can persuade other people in other regions to forgive you as well." You explained.

"Do you really think it's that easy?" I asked.

"Not really, but it's worth a shot." You flashed your winning smile, something you showed dearly to mostly every person you met. You stretched out your arm to me, almost begging me to take your hand.

I gulped, shaking as I took your hand, "Okay, I trust you." I blushed, feeling like a young child.

"Good, now come on. It's time to leave." You dragged me, pulling out your prized dragon Pokémon.

Stories like these usually don't end up in happy endings; but this is somewhat one. There were still people who were against what I did, but then again, there were some people who forgave what I did. All it took was a push, just a gentle one, to choose my fate; may it be the my father or the Hero.

I ruled the world one time; and it was horrible. I forced so many people to release their friends, making them go into slavery and poverty, and much worse. Some people thought I was a good King back when I was first crowned, but now they all want me dead. People _could_ say I was like Macbeth in a way, but that's a similarity too far off to even talk about. As I reigned on top of the world with my father by my side, I was a dictator.

But then again, that was when I ruled the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this oneshot songfic for N Harmonia! (Or should I say; Natural Harmonia Gropius) The reason why N's real name wasn't use in here was because this was first started when he was still called "N"; plus, I just plainly don't like his new name all that much... <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
